


The Chase Is On

by heeroluva



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pern Fusion, Come Sharing, Deepthroating, First Time, M/M, Mating Flight (Dragonriders of Pern)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Not going to lie, Eggsy’s thought about this a lot, who would join him for Hureth’s first mating flight. Lots of riders made arrangements, while others went about it alone for whatever reason. Eggsy didn’t fall into either category. He’d had a number of offers, of invitations, even Roxy had volunteered, but Eggsy had held off.





	The Chase Is On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/gifts).



Eggsy wakes up well before dawn to his skin feeling two sizes too tight and an unbearable need to move that sees him pulling on his trainers and setting off on a run. The steady pounding of feet against the ground that normally calms him, instead seems to incense him. Muscles burning and panting when he finally returns, Eggsy’s still ready to burst out of his skin when he stumbles into the communal showers. The spray of water across his overheated form is nearly unbearable, and he takes what has to be one of the quickest showers of his life. 

Eggsy barely notices when Roxy enters while he’s stepping into his trousers, not bothering with a shirt or shoes, barely notices the way she opens her mouth to say something, but closes it when she gets a good look at him, the way she pulls out her mobile when he exits the room.

Strong fingers wrapping around Eggsy’s wrist see him turning on the spot, a snarl on his lips, ready to slam whoever it is against the wall.

Merlin lets go quickly and takes a step back, hands raises to show he’s not a threat. “None of that now, lad. Get ahold of yourself.”

Eggsy wants to snap back that there’s nothing wrong with him, then—oh, he’s an idiot.

“Understand now then?” Merlin asks.

Eggsy nods sheepishly. Hureth is still mostly asleep, but already she’s bleeding through to him. He can’t imagine how it’s going to be when she truly awakens.

“Now let’s get you—”

Merlin’s hand falls to the bare skin at the small of Eggsy’s back, and Eggsy snarls again at the touch.

“No touching. Got it,” Merlin says as he carefully steps around Eggsy, taking the lead, from time to time still glancing over his shoulder to make sure Eggsy’s still there.

Eggsy’s eyes trace over Merlin’s form, from his shaved head, over his wide jumper-covered shoulders, down his narrow waist, to the swell of his ass. Swallowing thickly, Eggsy follows two steps behind, nose flaring as he breathes deeply in and out. Despite his recent shower, Eggsy can smell himself, can feel the sweat starting to rise across his skin as he overheats despite his half-naked state.

Not going to lie, Eggsy’s thought about this a lot, who would join him for Hureth’s first mating flight. Lots of riders made arrangements, while others went about it alone for whatever reason. Eggsy didn’t fall into either category. He’d had a number of offers, of invitations, even Roxy had volunteered, but Eggsy had held off.

Roxy’s bronze, Bozoth, had flown a green for the first time nearly a month back. Afterwards she’d been all smiles. “It was brilliant, Eggsy. Not just the sex. I don’t have the words to describe it.”

The few people that they pass give them appraising, knowing looks, but Eggsy can’t be arsed about it. The thought of denying Merlin, of finding another, never crosses Eggsy’s mind. Some dragons rise each time a green rises, but Eggsy’s only seen Merlin’s blue, Sodirth, fly a handful of times. That Merlin has sought him out sends a thrill through him.

Eggsy’s heart is racing when he steps into his high ceilinged room. He spares a glance at Merlin who locks the door behind them before seeking out Hureth. From meters away he can feel the heat radiating off her and knows better than to get too close. It’s likely his imagination or maybe just the heat waves that he’s seeing, but her green scales seem to practically glow.

When Hureth slowly blinks her great big blue eyes at him, Eggsy can’t help but smile and fall a little more in love with her. “Good morning, sweetheart.”

 _I’m hungry,_ Hureth whines as she rises to her feet, the large door sliding open at her approach, letting the dawning light fill the room.

When Hureth’s wings spread wide and she jumps, Eggsy flies with her, their minds tightly knotted together. Their hunger beats at them, and they dive towards a drowsy flock of sheep, their claws sinking deep into one before the rest scatter.

Eggsy can hear Merlin’s voice, a comforting familiar murmur in his ear, but he can’t make out the words as he fights Hureth’s need to glut herself. They drink, draining the carcass of blood, their own growing hotter in response. They rise and dive after another, but Eggsy pulls them away, steers her upwards. They need to fly far and fast and high.

Only the best is good enough for them. They roar as the sky around them fills with dragons, blues, and browns, and bronzes before they dart away, flying higher and higher.

The chase is on.

Glancing over their shoulder, their eyes greedily scan their suitors. A part of Eggsy is shocked by the numbers that have turned out; it looks like a queen’s flight. The attention drives them on. Roxy’s bronze, Bozoth, is at the front of the pack, but they see other familiar faces like Merlin’s blue, Sodirth. A strange brown dragon suddenly advances to the forefront, and they recognize him as the visiting Ginger Ale’s though they can’t remember his name.

When he gets too close, they swerve and dive, the larger bronzes and browns having difficulty keeping up with their agility, the blues following close at their heels.

They rise higher and higher, dancing through the air, and slowly dragons begin to drop back until there are only a dozen, then only half that left, including Sorith and Ginger Ale’s brown giving chase.

From far away Eggsy feels kisses upon his lips, his face, his neck, feels slick fingers push into his ass as others wrap around his cock.

They dive then shriek as Sorith collides with them, wraps around them, sinks within them.

Awareness of his body hits Eggsy like a sledgehammer, and he gasps into Merlin’s mouth, wraps his legs around Merlin’s waist as his cock sinks fully within Eggsy’s ass. Still deeply intertwined with Hureth, her pleasure sinks its claws deep within Eggsy, and his cock jerks, painting their abdomens with streaks of his come as Merlin grips Eggsy’s ass and in an impressive display of strength bounces Eggsy on his cock a half a dozen times before he groans and shudders, filling Eggsy with his own release.

Eggsy is loath to move, wants to remain wrapped around Merlin, filled by him forever, but exhaustion sweeps over him as Hureth and Sorith land heavily on the ledge outside his room before entering and curling up around each other and quickly falling sleep.

Eggsy chuckles softly as the room fills with their rumbling snores, and Merlin walks them to Eggsy’s bed, carefully levering them down. As soon as his head hits the pillow, he’s out.

 

 

Eggsy wakes slowly to strong arms wrapped around him and kisses pressed against his neck. He turns in the circle of arms and captures the mouth in a kiss, frowning slowly as he realizes just how sticky he is in strange places.

Eyes snapping open, Eggsy meets Merlin’s smiling face.

Eggsy immediately goes red, and he drops his eyes, sputtering.

Merlin presses another kiss to his mouth and rises to his feet, unabashed by his nakedness, and offers his hand to Eggsy. “Let’s get us cleaned up.”

Still at a loss for words, Eggsy lets himself be pulled to his feet and follows Merlin to the shower.

The way Merlin drags the wet cloth over Eggsy’s sensitive skin is painfully intimate but with none of the awkwardness that he’d imagined. Well, until he opens his mouth and blurts, “I always thought it would be Harry.”

Merlin’s fingers freeze for a moment where they’re working shampoo into his hair before continuing his massage. “Aye, lad. We all thought the same. I’m not a bad runner up, am I?”

“No, I mean, yes, I mean—” Eggsy takes a calming breath. “You’re not a runner up. I’m happy it was you.”

Merlin tips Eggsy’s head back, rinsing out the soap before leaning close, their lips brushing as he asks, “Are you now?”

“I never thought, never imagined—You’re Merlin, untouchable, the voice in my ear that’s saved my ass more times than I can count—”

“Thirty seven.”

Eggsy laughs. “Of course you would know. But what I’m trying to ask is would you want to try this again, you and me without the mating flight—”

Merlin pushes Eggsy back against the cool tiles and captures his mouth. Eggsy spreads his legs, welcoming Merlin closer and can feel Merlin’s cock hard against his own.

It’s not the answer that Eggsy expects, but he’s certainly not going to complain, moaning into Merlin’s mouth as he deepens the kiss.

Eggsy pulls back slightly, and Merlin gives him a quizzical look. Eggsy’s words come out in a rush. “Sorry, sorry. I need to say this first. I’m not a bottom. That’s not to say that I didn’t enjoy what we just did, and that I wouldn’t be open to it from time to time, but in general I much prefer topping.”

Merlin laughs softly and presses his lips to Eggsy’s ear as he whispers, “No need to worry, lad. I’m very versatile.”

Eggsy just about chokes on his tongue when Merlin goes to his knees and nuzzles at his cock for a moment before swallowing him down completely, lips stretched around the base of Eggsy’s cock in an impressive show of skill.

Despite Eggsy’s struggle against it, the suction of Merlin’s mouth, the way his throat massages his cock head is too much, and he’s coming fast and hard. When Merlin pulls back, his face is smug, and when he rises back to his feet, he groans for a moment, rubbing at his knee before dropping his head and kissing Eggsy.

Eggsy groans as his mouth fills with his own come, his cock thickening again as Merlin shares it with him.

When Merlin pulls back, Eggsy tries to follow, not wanting it to stop. “We’re just getting started, lad. Let’s get us somewhere a bit softer. My old knees aren’t meant for tile floors anymore.”

Oh, oh, yes. A bed sound great. Merlin laughs as Eggy quickly towels them both dry, and eagerly pulls him to his bed.

Lying down on his back, Merlin spreads his legs and folds his arms beneath his head. When Eggsy doesn’t immediately move, too entranced by the sight of what’s on offer, still slightly in disbelief, Merlin’s brow raises as he asks, “Waiting for a written invitation, lad?”

Eggsy barks out a laugh. “Just admiring the view.”

“Why don’t you admire it a little closer?”

It’s an invitation that Eggsy can’t pass up.


End file.
